skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Imaginators: The Malefor Chronicles
'''Skylanders Imaginators: The Malefor Chronicles '''is the second year of Skylanders: Imaginators which is an action-adventure game about Malefor. This game is developed by Toys For Bob and Imaginator Studios and published by Activision. This game is released in October 12th, 2017 and on PS3, PS4, Nintendo Switch, XBOX 360, and XBOX ONE. Story Malefor built a fortress in Master Sensei World. Malefor burned down Skylanders Academy and the Skylanders are evading detection and becoming re-imagined Senseis. Eon accidentally brushed Sal's Microphone to let the Senseis know that Skylanders Academy is under attack. Crusher, Ignitor, Stealth Elf, Zook, Trigger Happy, Double Trouble, Terrafin, Grim Creeper, Ninjini, Flameslinger, Spyro, Fright Rider, Chop Chop, Thumpback, Boomer, Bruiser Cruiser, Blastermind, Wash Buckler, Wrecking Ball, Roller Brawl, Dino-Rang, Arkeyan Sniper, Bash, Sonic Boom, and Pop Fizz become re-imagined Senseis, but they survived to get to Earth. The leader of the Master Sensei is Wing Slice. Master Senseis Smasher Senseis # Dino Hunter (Earth) # Sir Bake-a-Lot (Magic) # Slicer (Undead) # Barbarian Hunt (Life) # Burrbearian (Water) Knight Senseis # Sir Hoodington (Fire) # Laser Blast (Tech) # Wind Glide (Air) # Ninja Speed (Life) # Disgraceful Puck (Undead) Ninja Senseis # Whip Master (Life) # Saucer Flight (Dark) # Burned Spirit (Fire) # Wild Mammal (Magic) # Film Reeler (Tech) Bazooker Senseis # Firework Blaster (Fire) # Baz Ooker (Life) # Artillery Master (Tech) # Drainstorm (Water) # Bright Light (Light) Quickshot Senseis # Night Crawler (Dark) # Robo Blaster (Tech) # Birdie Bath (Water) # Gun Slinger (Earth) # Vortex Gub (Magic) Sorcerer Senseis # Master Caster (Magic) # Odder Tin (Tech) # Witchy Waze (Undead) # Golden Scarab (Earth) # Life Summoner (Life) Brawler Senseis # Wing Slice (Air) # Ice Breaker (Water) # Judo Chop (Life) # Rock Boxer (Earth) # Mech Fist (Tech) Sentinel Senseis # Kibble (Magic) # Scythe Spin (Dark) # Tuesday Fight (Earth) # Trident (Water) # Skull Bone (Undead) Swashbuckler Senseis # Djinni (Magic) # Clear View (Light) # Juju Senior (Air) # Fear Law (Tech) # Glitterbuns (Water) Bowslinger Senseis # Archer Master (Fire) # Clumsy Borg (Tech) # Mystical (Magic) # Rotslinger (Undead) # Wavelength (Water) Dragon Senseis # Heck of the Day (Magic) # Phoenix Dash (Fire) # Camouflage (Life) # Lightning Blast (Water) # Skele Boom (Undead) Defender Senseis # Surviving Jane (Magic) # Bunker Punch (Tech) # Moon Bash (Dark) # Sun Ray (Light) # Cursed Bone (Undead) Demo Warrior Senseis # Crusher (Earth) # Disco Light (Light) # Flame Bash (Fire) # Weed Slash (Life) # Cog Spin (Tech) Beast Rider Senseis # Cloud Kicker (Air) # Dark Rider (Dark) # Whale Tail (Water) # Skeleton Beast (Undead) # Equestrian Jumper (Magic) Bomber Senseis # Pint-Sized Protecter (Tech) # Globule (Magic) # Rock Firecracker (Earth) # Tornado Bash (Air) # Dark Blast (Dark) Mech Senseis # Robot Bouncer (Tech) # Whale Swimmer (Water) # Cloud Bash (Air) # Troller Bration (Light) # Vine Climber (Life) Psychic Senseis # Strange Name (Magic) # Gem Lit (Light) # Real Genius (Tech) # Darkfire (Fire) # Bone Summon (Undead) Sprayer Senseis # Fire Fighter (Water) # Sun Beam (Light) # Oil Baron (Tech) # Zombie Poison (Undead) # Cloud Detector (Air) Eater Senseis # Fruit Chew (Life) # Meat Shred (Undead) # Veg Tables (Light) # Cookie Crunch (Dark) # Ice Cream (Air) Slasher Senseis # Creature (Life) # Volcano Blister (Fire) # Star Dust (Dark) # Barrel Switch (Magic) # Magma Survivor (Earth) Boomeranger Senseis # Koala Kid (Earth) # Cloudbreather (Air) # Whip Lash (Magic) # Zip Line (Tech) # Magma (Fire) Sniper Senseis # Harpoon Shot (Water) # Gear Spin (Tech) # Oolong (Dark) # Spear Hunter (Undead) # Scarce Fright (Fire) Rammer Senseis # Bull Dash (Earth) # Sling Shot (Tech) # Ice Wall (Water) # Yellow Light (Light) # Pitch Black (Dark) Yeller Senseis # Yodel (Earth) # Quoise (Magic) # Maestro (Tech) # Tango (Undead) # Opera (Dark) Brewer Senseis # Cauldron Bubble (Magic) # Water Spell (Water) # Poisonous (Undead) # Cookie Crumble (Dark) # Handy Dandy (Light) Villain Senseis Air # Dreamcatcher (Ninja) # Cross Crow (Bowslinger) Dark # Nightshade (Brawler) # Fisticuffs (Smasher) Earth # Mab Lobs (Knight) # Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler) Fire # Chef Pepper Jack (Swashbuckler) # Scrap Shooter (Quickshot) Life # Broccoli Guy (Sorcerer) # Cuckoo Clocker (Smasher) Light # Luminous (Knight) # Lob Goblin (Bazooker) Magic # Eye Five (Brawler) # Rage Mage (Bowslinger) Tech # Brawlrus (Ninja) # Threatpack (Quickshot) Undead # Masker Mind (Sorcerer) # Count Moneybone (Sentinel) Water # The Gulper (Sentinel) # Chill Bill (Bazooker) Re-Imagined Senseis # Crusher (Smasher) # Ignitor (Knight) # Stealth Elf (Ninja) # Zook (Bazooker) # Trigger Happy (Quickshot) # Double Trouble (Sorcerer) # Terrafin (Brawler) # Grim Creeper (Sentinel) # Ninjini (Swashbuckler) # Flameslinger (Bowslinger) # Spyro (Dragon) # Chop Chop (Defender) # Thumpback (Demo Warrior) # Fright Rider (Beast Rider) # Boomer (Bomber) # Bruiser Cruiser (Mech) # Blastermind (Psychic) # Wash Buckler (Sprayer) # Wrecking Ball (Eater) # Roller Brawl (Slasher) # Dino-Rang (Boomeranger) # Arkeyan Sniper (Sniper) # Bash (Rammer) # Sonic Boom (Yeller) # Pop Fizz (Brewer) Guest Star Senseis Air # Robin (Teen Titans Go!/Sentinel) # Arrows Shoot Pit (Skymiibo/Bowslinger) Dark # Raven (Teen Titans Go!/Sorcerer) # Two Tennis Rackets Waluigi (Skymiibo/Swashbuckler) Earth # Terra (Teen Titans Go!/Swashbuckler) # Rock Bazooka Wario (Skymiibo/Bazooker) Fire # Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings/Bowslinger) # Mushroom Hammer Mario (Skymiibo/Smasher) Life # Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!/Brawler) # Egg Slicer Yoshi (Skymiibo/Knight) Light # Starfire (Teen Titans Go!/Quickshot) # Pokeball Lightning Pikachu (Skymiibo/Sentinel) Magic # Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!/Sorcerer) # Hyrule Swordsmen Link (Skymiibo/Knight) Tech # Control Freak (Teen Titans Go!/Brawler) # Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!/Bazooker) Undead # Two Boo Guns King Boo (Skymiibo/Quickshot) # Throwing Bones Dry Bones (Skymiibo/Ninja) Water # Maui (Moana/Smasher) # Throwing Stars Greninja (Skymiibo/Ninja) Doomlander Senseis # Sorcerer Doomlander # Brawler Doomlander # Bazooker Doomlander # Swashbuckler Doomlander # Knight Doomlander # Ninja Doomlander # Smasher Doomlander # Bowslinger Doomlander # Quickshot Doomlander # Sentinel Doomlander Kaos Clones # Wreck (Smasher) # Discord (Knight) # Bedlum (Ninja) # Hullabaloo (Bazooker) # Tumult (Quickshot) # Tantrum (Sorcerer) # Shamble (Brawler) # Mayhem (Sentinel) # Turmoil (Swashbuckler) # Scrooge (Bowslinger) # Entrophy (Dragon) # Hissy Fit (Defender) # Maelstorm (Demo Warrior) # Dia Array (Beast Rider) # Boom (Bomber) # Freak Mod (Mech) # Genius (Psychic) # Extinguish (Sprayer) # Chewie (Eater) # Blood Clot (Slasher) # Hunt (Boomeranger) # Herring (Sniper) # Rush (Rammer) # Battle Cry (Yeller) # Spellcast (Brewer) Levels The Malefor Chronicles # Academy Under Attack # Ninja Hideout # Spellslamzer's Library # Skull Meadows # Giant's Castle # Sherwood Forest # Tokyo Airport # Wild West # Soda Factory # Sal's Fun Company # Dragon Temple # Master Sensei World Amusement Park # Single Healthcare # James Prong's Farm # Battlefield # Master Sensei World Construction Site # The University of Real Geniuses in Master Sensei World # Gasoline and Match Factory # Th Reign of Terror # Shellmont Shores Tour Reunion # Outback # Arkeyan Graveyard # Apocalypse # Music Hall # Malefor's Lair Teen Titans Go! # Titans Tower # Junkyard # The Forest # Tamarania # Azarath # Mad Mod's London Journey # Control Freak TV Store # Terra's Underworld # Wacka Doodles # The Ultimate Showdown Level Packs # Kubo and the Two Strings Level Pack- Beetle, Far Lands Level Piece, and Dark Creation Crystal # Smash Adventure Level Pack- Hyrule Swordsmen Link, Mushroom Hammer Mario, and Pokeball Lightning Pikachu # Moana Level Pack- Maui, Hawaii Level Piece, and Air Creation Crystal Other Levels # Kaos Clones Pack- All Kaos Clones Senseis # Eon Element Expansion Pack- All Eon Element Senseis Eon Senseis # Master Eon (Portal Master) # Marina (Smasher) # Yurei (Knight) # Lucia (Ninja) # Cameron (Bazooker) # Leo (Quickshot) # Madeline (Sorcerer) # Aaron (Brawler) # Brandon (Sentinel) # Evanna (Swashbuckler) # Felicia (Bowslinger) # Spot (Dragon) # Barry (Defender) # Lincoln (Demo Warrior) # Sally (Beast Rider) # Dennis (Bomber) # Emmet (Mech) # Patricia (Psychic) # Charlie (Sprayer) # Stuart (Eater) # Dick (Slasher) # Robert (Boomeranger) # Buster (Sniper) # Rosita (Rammer) # Joe (Yeller) # Lily (Brewer) Sensei Shrines # Brawler Shrine- Academy Under Attack # Ninja Shrine- Ninja Hideout # Sorcerer Shrine- Spellslamzer's Library # Sentinel Shrine- Skull Meadows # Knight Shrine- Giant's Castle # Bowslinger Shrine- Sherwood Forest # Smasher Shrine- Tokyo Airport # Quickshot Shrine- Wild West # Swashbuckler Shrine- Soda Factory # Bazooker Shrine- Sal's Fun Factory # Dragon Shrine- Dragon Temple # Defender Shrine- Master Sensei World Amusement Park # Demo Warrior Shrine- Single Healthcare # Beast Rider Shrine- James Prong's Farm # Bomber Shrine- Battlefield # Mech Shrine- Master Sensei World Construction Site # Psychic Shrine- The University of Real Geniuses in Master Sensei World # Sprayer Shrine- Gasoline and Match Factory # Eater Shrine- Reign of Terror # Slasher Shrine- Shellmont Shores Tour Reunion # Boomeranger Shrine- Outback # Sniper Shrine- Arkeyan Graveyard # Rammer Shrine- Apocalypse # Yeller Shrine- Music Hall # Brewer Shrine- Malefor's Lair Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series